Maléfique
by Alienor01
Summary: Harry Potter a six ans quand les Dursleys le jette à la rue . Il se fit reveuillir par un étrange personnage . dark harry
1. Chapter 1

_Title : Maléfiques _

_Résume :Harry Potter a six ans quand les Dursleys le jette à la rue . Il se fit reveuillir par un étrange personnage . _

_Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi a part les animeaux , Lucifer et les démons ._

**PROLOGUE: **

6 juin 1982 .

Un petit garçon de six ans était assis sur un banc du petit parc de Little Wihnning . Il avait quelques jours avant été chassé de chez lui quand , il ne savait comment , il avait fait explosé un verre à table quand Dudley son insupportable cousin lui avait donné un coup dans le tibia sous la table .

Il avait ensuite reçut des coups de balais de sa tante Pétunia qui le traitait de monstre dans toute la maison . Il était environ 22h à tout cassé . Le quartier était inanimé .

Le petit garçon frissonait désespérément sur son banc . Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours mais il s'était habitué finalement . Il avait découvert quelques journeaux dans une poubelle et s'en était fait une petite couverture .

C'était l'été mais les nuits étaient fraîches .

Il sentit soudain l'air se réchauffer légèrement et cela augmenta légèrement . Il soupira de bien être , arrêtant peu a peu de frissonner se roulant sur le côté en position foetale . Mais lorsqu'il sentit une présence il rouvrit les yeux , puis les referma avant de se les frottés l'air endormis .

Enfin il se réveilla totalement et ressentit d'un seul coup une profonde curiosité . Devant lui se trouvait un homme grand , magnifique pour ses yeux d'enfant et qui semblait rayonné comme un brasier .

Harry sans même s'en rendre compte commençat à se lever , il fit 3 pas mais à peine cette distance parcouru qu'il s'effondra lentement au sol .

L'inconnu qui avait observé le garçon pendant toute son enfance s'était décidé à venir le chercher puisque sa famille l'avait jeté à la rue . Il n'en pouvait plus . Il avait beau être une créature des ténèbres il ne pouvait supporter la violence et la misère dont avait été victime le petit garçon .

Il le prit aussitôt qu'il commença à tomber dans ses bras et lorsqu'il vit que le petit s'était évanoui il se précipita pour l'emmener dans sa maison .

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Quelques jours plus tard , le petit garçon se réveilla dans son lit et tout ce qu'il put constaté sur le moment fu qu'il n'était plus du tout à Little Whinning . Cette simple constatation le fit éclater de joie . Soudain il remarqua le même homme qu'hier soir assis dans un fauteuil près du lit en train de dormir .

Harry qui était encore trés jeune et avait appris à ne jamais réveiller les adultes s'assit alors en tailleur sur le lit , tourné vers le monsieur qui l'avait sortit de son enfer .

Il resta ainsi une heure quand le monsieur ouvrit les yeux .

Ce dernier sursauta quand il vit que le petit s'était réveillé avant lui , chose rare .

-Bonjour monsieur...

-Bonjour mon garçon ... comment tu t'apelle ?

-Harry Potter monsieur et vous ?

-Mmmm j'ai beaucoup de nom Harry ... mais pour simplifier tu peux m'appeler papa à partir de maintenant !

-C'est vrai ?

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient remplis d'étoiles et d'espèrance .

Cela fit mal à l'adulte ... Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un enfant puisse être si heureux d'avoir un papa . Après tout c'était bien la faute de Dieu s'il en était là . Ce vieux fou bienheureux n'avait pas été là lorsque son petit garçon était malheureux alors désormais il ferait tout pour s'en faire aimer . Mais apparement cela ne serait pas bien difficile ...

-Harry je pense que tu pourras donner mon nom Raphaël aux autres enfants . Mais tu ne devras en aucun cas dire que tu viens du monde moldu ou tu te retrouveras avec beaucoup d'ennemis ! Tu te trouve ici dans un monde à part... Tu es un sorcier Harry ! C'est pour cela que le verre sur la table de ta cuisine a explosé . Je ne voulais pas intervenir avant que tu n'en ait besoin mais quand tu as été chassé de chez toi j'y ait été contraint par mon sens de l'honneur . Je n'allais pas te laisser te débrouiller seul à 6 ans dans la rue ! A partir de maintenant tu vas faire tout ce que je te dirais et tu seras un bon petit garçon d'accord ?

-Oui papa ! Pourquoi on peu pas avoir de liens de sang ?

-Nous allons en avoir très bientot ! Je vais pratiquer un rituel ... Ne t'affole surtout pas !

A ces mots l'homme tendit la paume et piqua le milieu de sa main avec un couteau pointu , puis il fit faire de même a Harry . Il fit goutté son sang lentement sur la coupure de la main de son fils avant de faire de même avec le sang de Harry qui trouva sa place en lui facilement .

Ils étaient désormais père et fils !

A ce moment Harry et son nouveau papa rayonnèrent tout doucement d'une lueur rouge et Harry bondit dans les bras de son papa pour un gros calin .

Puis Raphaël ainsi nommé dorénavant (jsais pas si ca se dit mdr) alla dans une armoire et en sortit un jean noir et une chemise émeraude pour son fils . Il ne tolérerait jamais que son fils soit habillé de haillons ! Il était quand même le seigneur des enfers !

Une fois Harry habillé , il le prit dans ses bras et alla à la fenêtre de la chambre pour montrer à son fils où il allait désormais vivre . Le petit garçon en voyant tout cela il fit un grand sourir heureux et se réfugia dans les bras qui le tenait .

C'est ainsi qu'un famille nouvellement formé regarda le soleil se lever .

7 mai 1987 .

Le fils du seigneur était dans un immense sallon entouré de gens de son rang . Son père était à côté de lui et le regardait tendrement .

C'était la cérémonie d'intronisation . Après celle-ci il serait définitivement un démon de rang supérieur de même classe que son père et peut être un peu plus puissant puisqu'il était un sorcier . Au cours des dernières années Raphaël (aussi connu sous le nom de Lucifer) avait ammené toutes sortes de sorciers auprès d'Harry pour qu'il apprenne tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son monde .

Tout ce passait pour le mieux dans la petite vie de Harry Potter ! Il avait été baptisé dans l'intimité des démons , Harry Lucifer Bardonnon , ce qui était pour lui un grand honneur .

Il savait qu'il était très puissant et qu'il devait faire attention .

Il avait bien grandi jusqu'à ce jour ! Il aurait 11 ans le 9 septembre ! Ce qu'il pouvait être content ! Mais il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir quitté le royaume des enfers pour aller dans le monde humain ou le directeur de son école qui l'avait abandonné à l'âge de un an chez les personnes qui l'avaient martiriser .

Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé . Il avait une grande famille qui l'aimait et un père formidable . Aujourd'hui signerait son entré dans le monde . Il avait appris toutes les formes de combats jusqu'à présent et attendait avec impatience l'instant où il recevrait sa couronne et la bague qui ferait de lui l'authentique successeur de son père au royaume .

Ainsi il était à présent assis au bout d'une table immensément longue où se trouvait tous les ministres et autres démons de haut rang , vampires et loup-garou venus pour assister à son intronisation .

Il était assis aux côtés de son père avec un sourire heureux et les yeux pétillants . Un démon de second ordre apparut alors à ses cotés avec les objects royaux que son père prit lui-même pour introniser Harry patiemment , récitant les paroles rituelles . Il était très fier de son fils qui était désormais son descendant parfait .

Un cercle d'or noir fut déposé sur sa tête , maintenant ses longs cheveux noirs jusqu'à ses épaules .

Vite suivit d'une bague de la même matière . Dés que les deux furent sur Harry , une écriture runique particulière prit naissance dessus dans une fusion de feu . Aussitôt les deux furent impossible à retirer de la tête du nouveau prince du royaume .

Aussitôt un vacarmes s'éleva de la salle où toutes les personnes , créatures , choses et autres machins , applaudissaient et faisaient du bruit à l'aide de ce qui leur servaient de membres . Par la suite une multitude de créatures en tout genre vinrent se prosterner devant Harry qui à cet instant arborait une mine impassible ce qui inquiéta quelque peu son père .

Quelques minutes après la cérémonie officiel , Harry s'était réfugié dans sa chambre . Quelqu'un toqua discrètement mais Harry ne répondit pas , la personne entra .

Lucifer en personne était venu voir comment se portait son fils et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de le retrouver assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte . Il avait une jambe qui pendait dans le vide et une larme dévalait à présent le long de sa joue .

Le père s'approcha et s'assit sur l'autre bord de la fenêtre dans la même position qu'Harry .

Les quartiers d'Harry était immenses tout comme les siens . Ils se trouvait dans un chateau magnifique en grés noir . Les appartements d'Harry étaient munis d'une chambre magnifique toute faite de rouge bordeaux et de noir . Des tentures et des voillages étaient dans la pièce lui donnant l'air vaporeuse . Un baldaquin noir tronait en son centre . Il était magnifique en bois ouvragé exprès pour le descendant du seigneur des enfers .

Il y avait également un vaste salon qui était dans les même teintes que la chambre mais il n'y avait pas de voilages . La pièce était munie de canapés au nombre de 3 qui était répartis en carré au milieu de la pièce . Un tapis et une table basse au même endroit . Une bibliothèque était derrière avec un nombre incalculable de livres . En effet le meuble qui soutenait les livres avait été fait de tel façon que dès que l'on souhaitait un livre , il s'envolait vers vous . La bibliothèque était immense même si elle n'en donnait pas l'impression . En réalité elle avait une grande profondeur .

En face des canapés se trouvait une sorte de baie vitrée magnifique qui donnait sur le royaume . Celle-ci pouvait être ouverte pour laisser passer Harry et les autres démons volants .

En ce moment-même la fenêtre principale de la baie vitrée était donc ouverte et Harry s'était adossé au coin de celle-ci pour regarder dans le vide , son père prenant la place opposé .

-Que t'arrive t-il mon fils ? Tu n'es pas heureux ?

-Oh ! Si père ! Je suis trés heureux , c'est juste que je n'ais pas envie de vous quittez ! Je sais très bien que je devrais partir quelques jours avant le premier septembre pour aller étudier à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie et cela même si j'ais tout apris ...

-Ah ! Je comprend maintenant ... Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ais appris de source sûr que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera l'un de nos démons ! Tu pourras parler avec lui sans crainte !

-Un démon qui enseigne les forces du mal ...?

-oui je sais c'est un peu étrange mais...

-C'est carrément impensable !

-Tu as tout à fait raison ... Dit moi... es tu heureux ici ?

-Totalement ! Papa tu ne sais pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sortit de l'enfer des Dursleys ! C'est quelque chose dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie malgré tous vos efforts mais cela ne me fait plus aussi mal qu'avant !

-Pourquoi as tu ressonger à tout cela ?

Harry ne répondit pas et sortit de la poche arrière de son jean noir la lettre de Poudlard comme quoi il était admis . Et la tendit a son père qui le serra tendrement dans ses bras . Il était très fier de son fils ! Il se comportait en parfait prince pour lui faire plaisir . Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas voir les gens se prosterner devant lui à chaque fois qu'il partait dans le monde des enfers !

Il faisait un souverrain tout à fait magnanime et respectueux de ses sujets . Depuis ses six ans jusqu'à maintenant , 5 ans plus tard , il avait acquis la totalité de la confiance des habitants de son monde . A ce moment là Lucifer prit conscience que la rentrée était pour dans quelques jours maintenant ! Il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque .

-Papa ?

-Oui fiston ?

-Je peut sortir ? J'aimerais aller dire bonjour à Severus Rogue !

Severus Rogue était déjà l'une des créatures les plus apprécié de son fils . Il s'agissait d'une espèce de goule , pas vraiment humain , pas vraiment vampire , que son fils adorait même s'il n'était pas trés respecté parmi le monde démoniaque .

-Bien sûr que tu peux sortir !

-Merci papa !

A ces mots 2 magnifiques ailes noires sortirent du dos d'Harry qui sauta de la fenêtre brusquement .

Lucifer était toujours surpris par la facilité de vol d'Harry . Il avait du jour au lendemain eu des ailes et su s'en servir comme si cela faisait parti de sa vie depuis toujours !

Une fois dans les airs Harry se transforma totalement . Il savait que son père désapprouvait totalement mais pour lui c'était un besoin vital de savoir qu'il n'était plus relié aàses humains de parents . Aussitôt qu'il l'eu décidé un tatouage tribal se dessina sur son corps en partant de ses oreilles pour se terminé au bout de ses pieds . Ses ailes se firent plus grandes et ses yeux furent totalement envahis de vert . Une lueur verte l'entourait et semblait se mouvoir tout autour de lui . Il était l'un des démon les plus puissant qui existait et cela se ressentait .

Il vola une dizaines de minutes et finit par se poser en reprenant son aspect normal devant une espèce de cabane de l'autre côté d'une montagne qui était relativement proche du château .

Il se posa grâcieusement et alla frapper à la porte tout en reprenant son apparence normal semi-humaine .

Sous cette apparence il avait les cheveux mi-long , des yeux totalement vert striés de noir , il était grand 1m74 (jconnais pas les mesures en pieds jsuis désolé lol) , musclé juste comme il faut . Il était en somme tout magnifique ! Toutes les démonnes semi-humaine qui appréciaient les critéres humains se ruait sur lui quand il était seul .

Harry était donc à présent en train de frapper à la porte de la semi goule . La créature la plus détesté des enfers à cause de son statut très bas .

Aussitôt la créature ouvrit la porte surpris de recevoir de la visite , mais méfiante également . Harry qui venait la voir souvent n'était pas plus troublé que cela par l'ambiance qui régnait dans la petite maison . En effet tous les murs étaient couverts de fioles diverse , de toutes les formes avec à l'intérieur des liquides de toutes les couleurs .

Severus Rogue était un maître des potions dans le monde humain et bien que cela lui serve énormément dans le royaume du milieu ce n'était pas pour autant trés utile chez les démons !

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer .

La demi-goule voulut se prosternée devant lui mais il l'arrêta rapidement .

-Tu sais trés bien que je n'aime pas ça Severus !

-Oui mais tu es tout de même le prince des enfers !

-Tu ne m'apprend rien ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Je suis le professeur de potion de Poudlard !

-Sans blague ? Hé ben on se verra là-bas puisque j'y rentre cette année !

Harry et son ami éclatèrent de rire .

Depuis que Harry était arrivé dans les enfers c'est à dire à six ans , Severus était devenu pour lui un ami et confident . Quand cela n'allait pas fort au château , il venait dans la maison de son ami et lui racontait tous ses problèmes quel qu'ils soient ! Il savait également que Severus était un excellent stratège ! Il était dommage que son père ne s'en rende pas compte car il pourrait lui être très utile ! Mais peu importe se disait-il . Il arrangerait cela quand il serait roi !

Il était donc à présent l'une des personnes les plus proche des humains . Severus le renseignait sur les habitudes moldue et comment cela se passait à Poudlard . Il avait régulièrement des nouvelles du directeur et ils riaient bien en apprenant les plans de celui-ci . De même qu'il apprenait les plans de Voldemort d'une autre personne qu'il gardait secrète . Il connaissait également sa derniére famille humaine , un homme enfermé injustement en prison . Il le ferait sortir dès qu'il le pourrait . Il avait beau être élevé par des démons il avait de la compassion et des sentiments . Cela d'ailleurs faisait un peu peur à son père mais il s'était dit que cela pourrait se révélé bien utile pour faire des enfers un monde meilleur donc il n'avait rien dit à son fils .

Ainsi Harry observait Severus faire ses potions et lui en apprenait l'art délicat à chacune de ses visites . Le jeune prince trouvait cela fascinant et progressait très vite .

Le temps passait ainsi très vite pour le jeune homme et l'heure de se séparer des siens vint bien vite ! Fait rare ce fut un loup-garou , Rémus Lupin , qui l'amena dans le monde des sorciers .

Ainsi ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse , dissimulant leurs auras de démons et firent le tour des boutiques avant d'aller à Gringotts retiré des sous du compte d'Harry que Lucifer avait fait ouvrir et sur lequel il avait mit une fortune impressionante .

Ainsi Harry ressortit de la banque avec une bourse remplie de gallions et se dirigea directement chez Ollivander , mais dès qu'il y rentra il éprouva un sentiment d'étouffement .

Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi en regardant les rayonnages de baguettes . Elles étaient toutes faites en bois bénis avec à l'intérieur des plumes de phénix et d'autres matières totalement positive . Harry sortit donc rapidement de la boutique et reprit son souffle une fois à l'extérieur avant de suivre son instinct qui l'entraîna en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes .

Tout de suite il se sentit mieux et dans son élément et parcourut à nouveau les magasins s'arrêtant devant celui des baguettes noires . Il entra rapidement .

Il arriva aussitôt devant un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait l'homme le plus moche qu'il n'ais jamais vu et pourtant il en avait vu ! Mais lui-même un démon était plus beau !

-Bienvenu dans mon umble boutique ! Que désirez vous ?

-je vais faire ma rentrée a Poudlard ! Il me faut donc une baguette !

-Bien sûr Bien sûr ! Je vais chercher tout de suite !

Après cela le vendeur se mit à parcourir toute sa boutique en courant , secouant toujours la tête négativement . Il eut un sourire satisfait devant une boîte en argent et en ébène .

Arrivé devant Harry il l'ouvrit prudement et un vent doux souffla aussitôt dans la boutique , c'était le résultat de la manifestation de la puissance de la baguette .

Harry sourit et la regarda attentivement avant de passer comme amoureusement un doigt du bout de la baguette au manche lentement , en appréciant toutes les lignes et les vénures du bois de la baguette . Celle-ci était en ébène et des filaments d'argent se mêlaient . Il la prit alors en main et aussitôt un rubant de lumiére virevolta dans les airs , s'enroulant dans les airs tout autour d'Harry . Tout ceci se passa sous les yeux hallucinés du loup-garou et du vendeur .

Harry frottait tendrement sa joue sur le bois de la baguette comme le fairait un chat . Ce qui surprit tout le monde fut que lorsque Harry posa la baguette sur son avant bras , celle-ci disparue s'enfonçant dans sa peau .

Il s'agissait d'un phénomène très rare ! La fusion d'un sorcier et de sa baguette !

Harry sourit aux anges (plutôt pas mauvais ce jeux de mot non ? Loool) . Il éprouvait une sensation de plénitude qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit . L'impression qu'il était enfin complet et que la place pour sa baguette avait toujours été la .

-Combien nous vous devons ?

La voix de rémus le ramena à la réalité .

-600 gallions ! La baguette de votre ami contient 3 noyaux ! Une plume de phénix , une corne de démon , et une écaille de dragon !

Harry sortit la somme du et la posa sur le comptoir rajoutant 5 gallions de pourboires pour lui avoir fournis tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le nettoyage de sa baguette . Ils sortirent alors du magasin pour se dirigé en direction d'une boutique de vêtements de luxe .

Une fois là-bas Harry demanda des jeans et des pantalons de lin et de soie , des chemises de soie et de coton , des robes sorcières en tissus magnifique et indestructible . Il demanda alors son uniforme pour Poudlard en disant qu'il le voulait aux couleurs de Serpentard ! Il n'avait aucun doute quand à sa répartition .

Alors qu'il faisait des essayages , un adulte blond platine accompagné d'un junior qui en était la copie conforme en plus jeune s'avançèrent vers la vendeuse qui s'occupait d'ajuster sa robe .

-Hum hum ! Excusez moi ? Vous savez ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous recevez la visite de Malfoy , père et fils !

A ces mots Harry qui jusqu'a présent n'avait pas prononcez un mot éclata .

-Et alors ? Vous passerez après ! J'étais là avant vous !

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire Mr...?

-Potter ! Harry potter ! Connu également sous Harry Lucifer Bardonnon .

Quand ils entendirent le nom secret d'Harry , les Malfoy blémirent rapidement et allèrent s'assoir sur un banc à côté .

Le tatouage que Harry avait sous sa forme démoniaque ressortait sous la colère qu'il avait éprouvé et voyant le symbole tribal qui apparaissait sur sa figure les blond émirent un hoquet de peur . Rémus quand à lui essayait de calmer son prince .

-Mon seigneur calmez vous ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous révélés si facilement !

L'effet fut immédiat . Harry redevint normal et se calma lentement . La couturière quand à elle s'empressa de terminer au plus vite tous les vêtements pour pouvoir souffler quand à la tension qui régnait désormais dans sa boutique . Malheureusement pour elle ce ne fut pas finit .

Lorsque Harry descendit du tabouret sur lequel il était monté pour l'ajustement de sa robe , il s'approcha des Malfoy , comme glissant sur l'air .

-Je suis au courant de votre alliance avec un démon , je vous prierai de vous calmez en ma présence ou vous risquez de passer un sale quart d'heure ! Normalement je suis plutôt gentil mais si vous m'agacez je n'hésiterais pas !

Il se tourna ensuite vers le fils .

-Ainsi c'est toi le jeune Draco Malfoy... Tu as l'air bien arrogant mon cher ...

En effet Draco qui n'était absoluement pas au courent de l'identité de celui en face de lui riposta sous le regard horrifié de son pére .

-Je ne vous connais pas ! Père dit tout le temps qu'il ne faut jamais se laissé marcher sur les pieds ! Tout de façon tu es Potter...La célébrité ne donne pas droit à tous les avantages tu sais ?

A ces mots une aura rouge se déceloppa autour d'Harry . Il repoussa doucement le jeune Malfoy à l'extérieur laissant le père à l'intérieur et l'entraîna dans une ruelle à moitié éclairé déserte . Là il reprit son apparence démoniaque dévoila sa couronne et la bague .

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ! Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie Malfoy ! Je suis la prince des enfers ! Ton père a passé un marché avec un de mes serviteurs ! Vous me devez allégeance ! Tu vas la prêtée tout de suite !

-Hors de question ! Un Malfoy ne s'agenouille devant personne .

-Une telle crétinerie me dépasse...

Harry fit un vague geste de la main et les vêtemenst du blond se déchirèrent pour montré des estafilades qui apparaissait peu à peu sur tout son corps .

Les yeux horrifiés de sa victime était trés plaisant . Mais brusquement une lueur rouge fit son apparition dans la ruelle .

-Bonsoir papa ... Je le punit et j'arrive promit !

-Tu n'es pas censé le punir !

-Mais il se croyait au dessus de moi ! Il m'a insulté et toi aussi !

-Son pàre a passé un pacte avec un démon mais il n'était pas censé être au courant !

-Pffff pas drôle ! Ok...Un petit sort d'oubli et c'est terminé !

Harry sourit et fit apparaiîre sa baguette scellé dans son poignet .

-Oubliette !

Draco tomba dans une espèce de rêve eveillé et Harry le transporta à la boutique .

Il retourna ensuite dans la ruelle .

-T'es pas drôle ! Je m'amusais bien ! Mais dit...Ce sont vraiment des imbéciles finit !

-Hé oui ! Mais personne n'avait dit que ceux qui passe un pacte avec un démon étaient forcément intelligent...

-Ce qui explique beaucoup de chose...

Harry et son père rirent un peu ensemble et Harry reprit son apparence humaine avant de partir pour la boutique .

Son père le suivit du regard , l'air fier de sa progéniture .

Il l'avait adopté et pourtant il défendait l'honneur de sa nouvelle famille !

L'incident était clos . Seul le père Malfoy se souvenait des évènements . Harry pendant ce temps s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse et flanait . Il entendit soudain son prénom de loin . Il s'agissait néanmoins d'un cris du coeur et il s'arrêta se retournant pour savoir quel était la personne qui l'avait appelé .

Une dame courait dans sa direction les bras tendus à côté d'un homme qui était le parfait reflet de sa forme humaine . Enfin presque parfait le reflet ! Harry était plus beau et ses cheveux avaient des reflets rouge . Ses yeux étaient vert mais striés de noir et d'argent . Il se tourna vers son ami .

-Rémus tu peux me dire qui sont ces gens qui semblent me connaitre ?

A ces mots la femme et l'homme furent apparement choqués .

-Hum oui ce sont tes parents . plus bas néanmoins il ajouta Tes parents humains en fait . Mais je comprend pas ils étaient censés être mort .

-Hum...Harry se tourna vers ses 'parents' vous êtes pas censés être morts ?

Le stoïcisme d'Harry était effrayant . Ses parents s'attendaient à tout ! Le voir pleuré , se jetté dans leur bras , leur hurlé dessus même les frappé mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il pouvait rester de glace .

-C'es Dumbledore ... il nous a ramené il y a 8 ans .

-Et vous êtes pas venus me chercher chez les Dursleys malgré cela ?

-Hé bien heu il nous assurait que tu étais bien traîté ...

-mais oui ...bien sûr.. dormir dans un placard et être mit dehors à six ans...Je me suis fait adopté en attendant ! Vous n'êtes pas plus mes parents que mes cousins au 3éme degrés ! Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre comme cela mais j'ais un père qui m'aime ! Même si Albus n'est pas au courant ! Allez viens Remus on va faire la suite de nos achats ! Je veux un animal de compagnie !

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent bougé James Potter posa une question .

-C'est toi qui l'a adopté Rem's ?

-Non quelqu'un de bien au-dessus de moi et toi .

-Il est heureux au moins ?

-Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été avec vous !

Cette réponse énigmatique cloturat la discussion et Harry entraîna son loup-garou personnel dans une boutique d'animaux . Aussitôt rentré la plupart des animaux poussèrent des cris en tout genre . Harry se dirigea aussitôt dans le fond de la boutique là où se trouvait les animaux rares .

Une fois là-bas il vit quelque chose qui l'intrigua .

Il se baissa alors jusqu'au dernier rayonnage où un magnifique serpent orangé attendait patiemment son maître .

$Bonjour comment t'apelles-tu ?$

$Un parleur ?$

$Oui je suis fourchelang$

$C'est très rare ! Cela fait des années que je n'avait parlé avec personne !$

$J'en suis content !Comment t'apelles-tu alors?$

$Cowl$

$Enchanté Cowl moi c'est Harry tu veux devenir mon serpent ?$

$Je sens en toi un immense pouvoir mais je doit te prévenir que mon venin est mortel , que j'ais la capacité de me transformer en serpent ailé et que j'ais mon caractère ! Je ne laisserais personne marché sur les pieds de mon Maître !$

$Nous nous ressemblons ! Allez viens je vais te sortir de ta cage ! Il faut également que je m'achète un oiseau pour transporter mon courrier...Si possible un qui permette d'aller en enfer... Je suis un démon aprés tout !$

$Maître ! L'oiseau noir et argenté dans le coin est une créature démoniaque ailé ! Il s'agit d'un de vos oiseaux !$

$Mais normalement il est interdit de les capturer !$

Harry s'approcha donc de l'oiseau et le regarda dans les yeux .

'Hum je comprend ce doit être un cadeau de mon père...'

L'oiseau s'envola de son perchoir pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer . Le serpent s'enroula alors possessivement autour de son cou et Harry le dissimula avec une cape rapidement . L'oiseau par contre se hâta de saisir les paquets d'Harry et vola derrière lui au dessus de sa tête .

'Pratique comme type d'oiseau ! Ce n'est pas un phénix pourtant il arrive à porter des choses très lourdes ...'

Harry se rendit ensuite à la librairie et acheta ses manuels scolaires rapidement sous les yeux de pas mal d'étudianst en manque de spectacle . En effet voir le survivant apparaître très bien habillé en compagnie d'un homme que tous savaient qu'il était un loup-garou...c'était du grand divertissement ! De haute qualité en plus puisque les cheveux de Harry étaient toujours mi-longs et que même si il était invisible , le cercle noir qui ornait son front les maintenait toujours en dehors de ses yeux . Il était d'ailleurs surprenant de voir que ses cheveux ne s'emmêlaient jamais !

Quelques minutes plus tard après être sortit du magasin ils décidèrent d'aller chez un glacier et bien que les démons ne mangent pas beaucoup Harry prit un cornet de glace à la saveur tomate . (J'adooooooore la tomate ! J'en voudrait en glace pilée !lol)

Enfin bref...

Une fois installés à une table à l'extérieur ils regardèrent les gens défilés et virent alors que 2 personnes les suivaient depuis un moment . Harry savait qu'ils avaient été suivit mais n'y avait pas prêté attention sachant qui s'étaient et surtout pourquoi . C'était juste de la curiosité alors il n'avait pas voulut les chasser .

Les deux personnes en question avaient échappé heureusement à son altercation avec les Malfoy mais les avaient suivit juste après .

Il s'agissait des parents biologiques d'Harry .

Soudainement Harry souhaitant leus échapé déposa l'argent de la note sur la table avant de se rendre avec Rémus invisible . Il sourit narquoisement en voyant les deux adultes tourner autour d'eux sans les voir . Il se leva enfin toujours invisible et lui et son ami décidèrent de passer la nuit au Chaudron Baveur .

Une fois arrivé , Harry lâcha un gros soupir . Il espèrait que toute l'année ne se passerait pas ainsi car jouer au chat et à la souris ne l'amusait pas vraiment en fait . Il sourit malgré tout en repensant à la tête de ces idiots quand il leur avait dit qu'il avait été adopté !

Il enleva ses vêtements et se coucha dans la chambre que le propriétaire lui avait attribué .

Il s'endormis rapidement se demandant à quoi ressemblerai sa vie à Poudlard .

_Wouaw ! Jsuis contente de moi ! J'espére que vous avez aimez! Je continuerai dés que je pourrais mais je tiens a dire que a cause des études je ne publierai peut être plus aussi rapidement ! _

_Hé ! C'est pas a moi qu'il faut vous plaindre mais a l'éducation nationale ! _

_A+ pour un nouveau chapitre et encore merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de poster une chtite reviews ca fait toujours plaisir! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews !  
J'adore cette fic et je crois qu'elle va être longue ! Pour ce qui est du côté d'Harry lors de la guerre , je ne sais pas encore ! Je compte sur vous pour me donnez des idées ! Vous avez le droit a la parole ! Evitez quand même les reviews de deux pages ! Pensez aux autres lol Si vous souhaitez également quelque chose de spécial dans la fic a laquelle je n'ais pas pensez.  
C'est le moment ! Bon je continue l'histoire ! Mais ca empéche pas les reviews hein ! Je compte sur vous ! (même si je vous connait pas !lol)** _

_Petit rappel : Souvenez vous ! Lors du chapitre précédent nous avons appris le sauvetage d'Harry lorsqu'il avait 6 ans par le diable . Celui-ci devint un pére pour lui dans tout les sens du termes ! Désormais harry est un démon a part entiére ! Dans la fin du chapitre , Harry se met au lit au chaudron baveur aprés avoir rencontré ses parents que Dumbledore a ramener à la vie! Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Le chaudron baveur . Un endroit agréable et convivial pour tous ceux qui sont de passage au chemin de traverse , rue commerçante du monde sorcier . En ce moment même un loup-garou tirai les rideaux qui donnait sur une chambre . Dés que la lumiére envahis la piéce , un lit remua et grogna . De son côté le loup-garou ... Minute ! Un lit qui grogne ! Revenons en arriére ! Oh ! Mais que voyons nous ? Un adolescent s'étirait dans le lit et se retournait sur le côté pour tenter d'échapé a la lumiére qui l'envahissait de tous les côtés . Le garçon ouvrit les yeux révellant de magnifique yeux couleur émeraude strié d'argent . Il s'assit dans le lit en s'étirant comme un chat et passa sa main dans ses cheveux . En remontant sa méche il fit apparaître son front et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui y avait une place de choix . Fait étrange , ses cheveux ne semblaient pas emmêler aprés la nuit qu'il avait passé dessu ce qui était véritablement un exploit ! Si il était humain...Ce qui n'était pas le cas ! Il se leva en ronchonant et protestant contre la lumiére et sauta dans un pantalon en flannel noir et une chemise verte . Il soupira . Aujourd'hui la journée serait chargée.  
Il attrapa alors sa bourse de gallion qu'il avait a moitié entamé seulement posé sur la table de chevet et sortit dehors , son serpent entourant ses épaule en direction de l'allée des embrumes . Il savait qu'un passage pour les enfer était situé là ou son pére était apparut la derniére fois . Il sourit et rapidement courut vers cette ruelle . Il se prépara pour partir dans les enfers et aller dans sa chambre attaper quelque chose qui lui manquait et qu'il avait oublié . Il se coupa alors le pouce avec ses dent et traca un pentacle sur le mur du fond de l'impasse . Aussitôt le mur sévanouit dans l'espace ou se trouvait le pentacle . Maintenant tout devait aller très vite car il devrait refermé le portail aprés . Il sortit donc ses ailles de démon et s'envola par le passage en direction du palais . Une fois arrivé il fila dans sa chambre prendre un collier qui lui tenait a coeur . Lucifer n'était pas marié mais il avait toujour voulut avoir une mére et une âme gentille avait été enfermé dans le bijoux afin de lui donner des conseils comme le ferait une mére . Un substitut en quelque sorte . Il retourna ensuite rapidement dans le monde des sorcier et annula le pentacle en décinant un rond tout autour avec sa salive , effacant ensuite le sang avec un petit sort de récurage . Il rejoignit ensuite son ami pour continuer sa découverte du monde magique . Il passa ainsi une journée superbe et revint a leur repéres les bras chargés une nouvelle fois d'article de moldus et était en l'occurance très fier du tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire durant l'aprés midi . Il avait en effet vu en vitrine un motif de tatouage magnifique .

Flash Back .

-Allez Rem' ! Je le veut sur mon épaule droite ! S'il te plaiiiiiiiit ! Remus Lupin avait longuement hésité mais il s'agissait de son prince . Aussi quand il vit le regard d'Harry devenir entiérement vert pour commencer a lui donner des ordres il accepta vivement.  
1 heure plus tard lorsqu'il ressortit du magasin , Remus ne put rien voir ! Apperement le tatouage était caché par les vêtements . Mais il pouvait malgrés tout voir un bout de pansement qui sortait de la manche du t-shir du jeune prince .

Fin du Flash Back

L'aprés-midi arrivé il allait falloir se dépécher d'aller a la gare de Londre car le départ du Poudlard express ne devrait plus tarder . Ainsi les deux démons sortirent leurs ailles noires et firent rapidement le chemin en passant au dessu des têtes de tout les êtres humains présent dans Londre . Ils attérirent enfin prés des voies et harry trouva sans probléme la voie 9 trois quart grâce a ses sens hyper dveloppés . Il traversa donc la barriére qui servit de repousse moldus avec son équipement scolaire mit en lévitation et arriva sur le quaie . Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux en voyant le train . Ces choses modernes ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance ! Quand il arriva sur le quaie de gare il regarda tout autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le supéfiat . Son pére en personne était venu dans le monde des humains pour lui dire aurevoir . Il éclata d'un rire joyeux et se précipita dans les bras de son parent avec enthousiasme . -Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais considérant tous les humains présents !  
-Mais voyons je n'allais pas laisser le prince des enfer partir pour 8 mois tout seul ! Je souhaitais te faire un cadeaux ! Sur ce il sortit une cage de derriére son dos avec une chouette blanche magnifique pour le courrier .  
-Elle est superbe ! Je l'apellerais Edwige !

-C'est un trés bon nom maintenant vas y vite le train va partir ! Je viendrais peut être te voir a Poudlard ! Il y a quantité de passages dans la forêt interdite ! Et puis stone enge est a 1 kilométre seulement de ton école .

-Tant mieux ! Au revoir papa ! Il lui fit un calin et monta rapidement avec ses affaires dans le train , chercha un compartiment vide mais malheureusement pour lui le seul ou il y avait encore de la place était avec un rouquin et une fille qui avait en coiffure l'air d'avoir eut un pétard dedans . Il entra donc et installa ses affaires rapidement ne faisant pas attention aux regards outrés des deux étudiants . Il s'assit alors dans un soupir prés de la fenêtre chassant par la même la fille qui avait l'air de se croire supérieur a tout le monde . D'aprés son aura de magie cela devait être une fille de moldue . Il renifla avec mépris a son égard et porta son attention sur le rouquin qui n'avait pas l'air plus intelligent que la premiére mais lui venait d'une famille de sorcier de sang pur bien qu'a la vu de ses vêtements rapiécés on devinait qu'ils n'étaient pas bien riche . Rien a voir avec son uniforme propre et ses vêtements de soie en dessous . Il laissa son serpent apparaitre et s'enrouler autour de son bras pour lui flatté tendrement la tête . Les deux autres le regardaient comme si c'était un fou que l'on devrait enfermé .

-Moi c'est Ron Weasley et toi ? Ces mots vinrent brisés le silence qui s'était installé et Harry grogna de dégout quand il entendit comment les humains faisaient les présentations . Chez les démons c'était un tatouage que l'on montrait qui symbolisait le rang et l'élément du démon . Ainsi lui même avait un cercle runique tatoué sur l'épaule droite en plus du tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de Remus . Il était vraiment trés fier de lui .

-Moi c'est Harry potter et je vous présente mon serpent Laos . Même si tout le monde ne m'apelle pas ainsi ...Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'aimerais faire le voyage en paix ! Mon pére va me manquer .

-Mais il est pas censé être mort ? Le regard des deux abrutis qui était en face de lui était insuportable pour le jeune prince .  
-J'ais été adopté avec consentement et échange du sang ! J'ais donc une famille aimante comme tout un chacun et je refuserait d'être célébre car mon pére et ma mére se sont fait tués d'accord ? Si j'avait vraiment été un héros je les auraient protégés ! Maintenant allez vous faire voir ailleur !

Le reste du trajet se passa plutot calmement . Ainsi ils arrivérent rapidement a Poudlard . Aussitot débarquer qu'ils entendirent une grosse voix inviter les premiers années a le suivre . Quand Harry se retourna il frissonna . Un demi-géant ! Ils étaient fous de le laisser faire la rentrée des premiéres années ! Tout le monde savait que les géants étaient des bêtes de cruautés ! Bah aprés tout si c'est ce qu'ils veulent... Il avançat donc et monta dans la premiére barque qui venait avant de se laisser entrainé en direction du château .

Ils étaient a présent en train d'attendre au milieu de la grande salle , leurs répartitions dans les différentes maisons . Les éléves de premiére année semblaient terrifiés quand au choixpeau . Harry qui voyait les maléfices avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilége qu'il était facile de contrer ou manipuler mais ne disait rien et jouait le jeu . Il se laisserait donc répartir comme les autres .

POV Dumbledore .

Alors ! Enfin la rentrée de ce cher harry ! C'est étrange je n'ais pas reçut sa lettre d'acceptation pour Poudlard ! Mais c'est pas grave je suis sur qu'il est la . Il aurait trop hâte de connaitre le souvenir de ses parents et mieux encore de savoir qu'ils étaient en vie ! Mais lequel de ces jeunes idiots pouvait-ils bien être ? Oh ! Le jeune homme dans le coin la je ne l'aime pas ! Il a des yeux si vert ! Mais il est entouré d'une aura sombre ! Mais pas méchante pour autent ! Il est toujours autent innocent qu'au jour de sa naissance pourtent on sent qu'il a beaucoup de pouvoirs . Il faut que je fasse attention a lui plus qu'a tous les autres .

-DRACO MALFOY ! -SERPENTARD

Ou pouvait-il aller celui-la ?

-HARRY POTTER ! ..-SERPENTARD !

Alors ca c'est déjà moins bannal ! En plus ... au mon dieu ! C'est celui que j'avais repéré avec l'aura noire ! C'est pas possible que ce soit lui qui doive tuer Voldemort puisqu'il a une aura aussi noir que le seigneur des ténébres ! Il devrait tout faire pour le ramener du côté de la lumiére . Mais c'est bizarre on dirait que les ténébres de son aura sore de son propre corps . Comme s'il était une créature maléfique a part entiére et des plus puissante apperement .

Fin POV

Il alla donc a la table des serpentard , s'asseyant a coté d'une fille qui parlait trop et d'un blondinet qu'il se rappelait avoir vu dans la boutique de fringues . Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleur comme s'il lui avait poussée une deuxième tête .

-Vous voulez ma photos ? A ces mots tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux encore plus rond et l'imbécile a côté de lui se mit a parler a tord et a travers de lui . -Non mais tu es le survivant ! On doit te regarder tu es celui qui est censé tuer Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom! Tu es le sorcier le plus important du monde magique . C'est normal qu'on te regarde ! Tut le monde pensait que tu irai a gryffondor aprés tout .  
La harry coupa le son d'un sort sans baguette et fit un sourir sadique .  
-Désolé mais je ne supportais plus son babillage incésent ! Hum dites moi le mot de passe de la salle comunne j'aimerais y aller déballer mes affaires le plus vite possible . -C'est sang pur . -merci bien ! Vous venez quand vous voulez ! Moi j'ais put faim !  
-Mais tu as a peine touché a ton repas !  
-Je vais vous confiez un secret a condition que vous ne le répétiez pas !

-Vas y !

-Je ne suis plus humain depuis mes 6 ans !  
Sur ce il se leva et parti les mains dans les poches en direction des cachots . Une fois arrivé devant le tab leau qui masquait le passage de la salle comunne des serpents il réalisa que c'était un serpent qui gardait la salle . Il songea alors a lui parler en fourchelang pour le mettre dans sa poche .  
$Salut ! C'est toi qui garde la salle?$

$Tiens ? Un parleur. Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne n'avait tenté de me contacter ! Que fait-tu ici ?$

$Je suis a serpentard je connais le mot de passe mais je souhaitais savoir pourquoi une si noble créature se contentais d'un rôle de gardien .$

$A vrais dire j'aimerais également le savoir mais c'est Dumbledore qui m'a mit la et je ne sais pas ce que le vieux fous compte faire de moi ! C'est peut être pour repéré les éléves parlant le fourchelang comme pour Tom Jedusort il y a des années . Hé oui j'étais déjà la !$

$Fabuleux ! Tu pourrais donc me dire si Tom avait des pouvoirs cachés non?$

$Je pourrais en effet mais pourquoi ferais je cela ?$

$Parce que je suis le seul avec qui tu pourrais discuter paisiblement depuis des années sans faire le pied de grus toute la journée ?$

$Pas mauvaise raison c'est vrais...Bon c'est d'accord ! Alors tu dois savoir que Tom est un demi ange ...$

Cependant la réaction destabilisa profondément le serpent . En effet il éclata de rire !

$Pourquoi rit tu ? Il posséde des pouvoirs important ! Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer !$

$Mon cher ! Je vais te dévoillé quelque chose mais jure sur ton cadre que tu ne le dévoileras a personne de quelque maiére que ce soit , par signe , pas mots , par portrait interposé ...$

$C'est sournois ca Harry ! Et parfaitement serpentard mais j'accepte !$

Harry jeta alors un sortilége repousse sorciers et moldus dans le couloir . Le serpent intrigué du sort qu'Harry avait lancé n'avait pas vu que dans l'ombre d'un pillier un certain serpentard avait espionné Harry tout du long de la conversation et qu'il était la depuis que Harry était arrivé . Le sortilége repousse sorcier n'avait donc pas fonctionner sur lui.  
Harry de son côté ne faisant pas attention a la présence intruse se transforma rapidement , laissant sortir ses ailles noires , dévoilant sa couronne et grandissant visiblement tandis que ses yeux devinrent totalement vert . Le portrait était muet de stupeur et l'intrus totalement effrayé . Le pouvoirs que dégageait harry était stupéfiant mais ce qui l'intriguait plus encore était le cercle d'or noire sur son frond et les runes inscrite dessus . Bien sur les ailles étaient destabilisantes également mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir réalisé la portée de sa découverte . Ce qu'il savait par contre c'était que son pére était un mangemort et qu'il connaissait bien la puissance du lord noire mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux paraissait bien plus puissant que ce que l'homme a la face de serpent pourrait jamais avoir . Dés cet instant il décida d'être fidéle a Harry et de l'écouter quoiqu'il arrive . Il venait d'arriver a Poudlard et pourtent l'on sentait que son savoir magique était sans borne . Mais il pourrait trés vite vérifier cette information en cour lorsqu'on lui demanderait de répondre aux questions . A cet instant il n'avait pas encore vu que harry était redevenu l'adolescent chétif qu'il avait été depuis le début de la soirée . Le tableau de la salle comunne s'ouvrit aussitot et l'être magique entra rapidement et se faufila dans sa chambre . Il resta donc dehors a réfléchir . Le sort de repousse avait été annulé , il n'avait donc pas a craindre le fait d'apparaitre mais préférat se jeté un sort d'invisibilité et reparti par ou il était venu , enleva le sortilége de camouflage une fois sufisament loin puis reprit son chemin vers la salle comunne . Il ne voulait prendre aucuns risque , si Harry pouvait parler au portrait ce dernier lui dirait surement qu'il était dans les parages lors de sa transformation et il ne pouvait courir le risque qu'il se fâche contre lui , gachant ainsi toute possibilités d'amitié entre eux . Le blond entra alors dans la salle comunne aprés avoir donner le mot de passe et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de devoir partager la même chambre de le brun .

Je m'arréte la ?

Oui ou non ? Parce que j'ais les poignets en compote la !

Un peu d'encouragement que diable je vais pas vous mangez ! Oups mauvaise idée de dire ca dans cette fic lol

Ok ok je continue ! Pas tapé ! Pas tapééééééééééé AIEUH MICHANTES !

Il entendit alors la douche coulée . Harry n'étant pas dans la chambre ni dans la salle commune il supposa avec raison qu'il était parti se lavé . Il avait donc loupé le discour de Dumbledore . Pourtent cela aurait dut l'intéresser ! Sa mére serait professeur d'histoire de la magie et son pére enseignerait la défence contre les forces du mal . Mais ce n'était pas grave , il se chargerait lui même de lui dire . Il toqua alors a la porte de la salle de bain . Une voix lui parvint de l'autre coté de la porte .  
-Tu peux entré ! Il n'y a rien que tu n'ais déjà vu ! Drago soupira et entra mais se figea brusquement . Harry avait toujours son apperence avec les ailles .  
-Tu.  
-étais au courant que tu te cachais derriére le pilié ? Oui . -Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vois que tu es intrigué par l'anneau que le porte autour du front ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est le signe de la famille royale . Je suis prince du royaume des enfers . Celui qui m'a adopté est celui qui tu apelle toi communément le diable . Il n'est pas si méchant quand on le connait ! Harry éclata de rire tandis que le blond riait jaune .  
-Bien maintenant que j'ais manger j'aimerais beaucoup connaître l'endroit ou je vais dormir et étudier s'il te plait ! On y va ?

-Bien entendu Harry on y va tout de suite !

Sur ce harry Draco et toute la bande de celui-ci qui comprenait , a sa plus grande horreur la fille qui parlait trop , se dirigérent vers les cachots mais en chemin ils furent arréter par un certain professeur de potion dit aussi Severus Rogue qui les fit s'arréter et demanda a parler en privé a Harry .

-Bien professeur . Il suivit donc son professeur dans les cachots mais sitôt la porte du bureau refermé le jeune étudiant bondit littéralement dans les bras de la goule qui l'attendait les bras ouvert .

-je suis tellement content de connaitre quelqu'un ici !

-Oui mais tu connais aussi le professeur de Défense contre le forces du mal qui n'est autre que Quirrel ! -Quirrel ... Quirrel... C'est celui qui a pactisé avec le démon arzékiel ?

-Lui même !

-hé ben dis donc ! Je comprend le pourquoi du comment de son turban maintenant ! Avoir deux tête ce n'est pas vraiment facile a caché même dans le monde des sorciers ! Pas mal trouver l'idée .

-Moui . En attendant Dumbledore se doute quand même de quelque chose mais il a été obligé de l'accepter en tant que professeur car il est le seul a avoir posté sa candidature pour ce poste a part moi . Et comme je suis déjà professeur de potions tu comprendras que je ne peut pas exercer deux professions au même endroit n'est ce pas ?

-Tout as fait je suis même surprit que le directeur t'ais autoriser a te présenter ! A priori il sait quand même que tu es une goule qui a parfois besoin d'un petit remontant de sang non ?

-Oh mais il existe des subsitut trés facile a préparer a base de potions même si certains ingrédients sont plutot dificile a trouver comme le sang de dragon ou la pourdre de dragon dans le monde sorcier mais qui sont pourtent facile a trouver et acheter dans le monde des démons .

-je sais tout ca pour tout te dire je trouve cela assez ennuyeux , nous devrions peut être leurs fournirs des créatures pour faire des élevages .

-Il est vrais que ca leurs donneraient matiére a progressé mais il ne faut pas oublié mon prince malgrés toute votre infinie bonté , que les humains sont tout de même une sous race , qui pourait faire un mauvais emplois de vos donc , aussi généreux soit-ils .

-Tu as raison Severus ... Bien ! Tu me montre le dortoir ?

-Bien sur ! Ainsi la soirée passa avec Severus . Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était resté plus d'une heure avec lui a discuter de tout et de rien tout en allant a la salle comunne des serpentards se trouvant dans les cachots . Ainsi ils arrivérent devant un tableaux qui représentait un homme parlant avec un serpent . Harry qui comprenait ce qui se disait n'eut pas besoin de son ami pour avoir le mot de passe .

-Sang pur !

Le tableaux s'ouvrit rapidement sous l'incompréhension total de l'agissement d'Harry . Il s'avait que son prince avait de multiple talents . Mais avoir tous les mots de passe le dépassait totalement ! Ainsi harry rentra dans la salle comunne avant de monter a son dortoir . Dés qu'il enleva sa chemise des cris se firent entendre . En effet dans le dos de harry était 2 espéces de griffurent noires .

-Vous affolez pas c'est normal !

Il était a ce moment précis entour de Draco et sa clique masculines puisque les dortoirs des filles et des garçons étaient séparés . Ainsi c'était les cris de 4 personnes qu'il avait entendu cette fois soit , Draco malfoy , Blaise Zabini ,Vncent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle .

-Mais Harry qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le passage pour mes ailles ! Laissez tomber.

Il avait dit la deuxiéme phrase car tous ses compagnons de chambre avaient des yeux ronds . Aussi continua t-il de se désahbiller avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain . Grace a un sort un rendit l'eau perpétuellement chaude , et la mousse qui arriva était parfumé a la vanille son odeur préféré ! Il retira son dernier vêtement et se plongea avec délice dans l'eau chaude parfumée . Il y resta durant une heure puis il se décida a sortir considérant l'extinction des feu limite d'être déclaré . Aussi se séchat-il rapidement ne faisant pas attention au miroir qui était semblait-il a double vu . Il aurait vu s'il s'était tourné vers celui ci un espéce de reflet blanc en forme de triangle vers le bas . Mais passon de l'autre côté pour voir qui est celui qui espionne notre démon préféré ! Un certain directeur était derriére un mur pour espionner Harry . Il eut la descence de rougir en s'apercevant que Harry était dans son bain . Mais quand ce dernier en sortit ce qu'il vit le fit penser qu'il avait raison de rester pour regarder . Les deux entailles dans son dos prouvait son appartenance au monde démoniaque sans oublier les deux tatouage sur son épaule . Le cercle runique était surprenant . Il émanait de celui ci une certaine onde qui parcourait réfuliérement les alentour . Mais le tatouage qui était au dessus était totalement normal bien que représentant 2 ailles noires ! Il recula alors , ce qu'il avait pensé étant vérifier il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans le coin . Il ne savait pas si les démons était du côté de Voldemort ou non mais il ne s'attarderait pas pour le savoir !

Notre démon préféré de son côté , avait préféré retourner dans la chambre pour se coucher et ainsi avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil . Aprés tout il devrait suivre les cours comme n'importe quel étudiant et devrait se lever en même temps . Ici il n'avait pas de passe-droit .

_**Pour tout ceux qui aurait une idée pour le fictions , please mettez des reviews pour les dires . Je ne suis pas legilimens ! J'ais besoin d'avoir votre avis ! Pour mes chevilles notement ! (Sont pas assez grosses ! Mdr)  
Voila ! A la prochaine et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews (même si a mon gout yen a pas encore assez !lol) .**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Enfin le chapitre trois que vous avez tant attendus !_

_Hey ! j'ais eut mon BAC ! J'ai bossé comme une malade et c la raison de mon retard pardon encore pour l'attente ^^. _

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! _

_Je vois que le chantage porte ses fruits ! Lol._

_Ce qui ne vous empéche pas de remettre une review pour ce chapitre hein ! _

_Allez place a la fiction !!!!!!_

Chapitre 3 !

Harry était en train de se réveiller et se rappela ou il était en voyant les rideaux vert de son baldaquin . Il se dépéchat donc de s'habillé et se rendit précipitament dans la grande salle ou il prit un semblant de petit déjeuner . Il fallait tout de même donner le change devant les professeurs . Ensuite il regarda son emploi du temps et se rendit compte qu'ils commençait par défense contre les forces du mal . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une fois c'était Quirrel une autre Lupin mais il savait par contre que le professeur emballer comme un cadeau (made in Alienor01 c'est breuveté !) n'avait pas vraiment de conaissance . Aussi fut-il surprit .

Ainsi l'année démarra sur les chapeau de roues !

Harry entra dans la classe accompagné de ses 'amis' et s'assit a une table au premier rang .  
Quirrel le regardait d'un air un peu étonné et craintif . Il tenait un simple caméléon dans ses bras .

Harry se leva donc et s'approcha du professeur il se pencha et regarda l'animal calmement l'hypnotisant lentement . Ensuite il le prit dans ses bras lentement avant de lui caressé le dos .

-Professeur je doit dire que les lézards sont souvent nuisible mais les caméléons posséde juste un pouvoirs de camouflage depuis longtemps mit au point sous forme de sortilége pour les sorcier ! Il ne fait pas vraiment parti des forces du mal en fait !

-Tr-très j-juste Pot-Potter ! Ma-mais ce-celui ci fait p-parti des plus grandes es-espéces encore en voix de dis-disparition .

-Professeur je crois qu'il serait temps de faire quelque chose pour votre défaut d'élocution surtout en étant professeur ! Je suis sur que certains élèves auront du mal a vous comprendre et il serait dommage qu'a cause de cela il comprenne moins bien les moyens de défenses que vous pourriez enseigné , bien que je doute qu'ils seraient intéressant et efficace !

-I-il est vr-vrais Po-Potter que j'-j'ais quelques prob-probléme mai-mais cela ne d-doit pas vous empé-empécher de me me donner du res-respect !

-Quand vous en aurez a l'égard de vos élèves face a votre véritable identité j'en aurais pour vous !

Puis il ajouta plus bas .

-Aprés tout Arzekiel ici présent ne doit pas vraiment être d'accord pour vous entendre begayer toute la journée !

Le professeur blémit rapidement et se détourna pour faire cours reprenant le camélon des bras de Harry qui allat s'assoir a se place .

Il avait été mit en partenariat avec le roux du train et en le regardant il éprouvait de plus en plus de dégout pour celui ci et regretta de toute ses forces que les cours soit commun entre les maisons . Il aurait été tellement plus simple de rester avec ses nouveaux compagnon et pouvoir se concentrer en toute sérénité pour apprendre a un cours qui visiblement n'intéressait personne .

Il soupira lourdement .

Et dire que cela ne faisait que commencer et que ca durerait durant toute une année !

Heureusement qu'il y avait les vacances d'été et noël sinon il ne tiendrait pas vraiment le coup !

Au beau milieu du cour un éléve cependant frappa a la porte de la salle et donna un message au professeur Quirrel .

-Monsieur Potter vous êtes demandé dans le bureau de Dumbledore .

'Ca y est , le vieux fous a enfin daigné constater ma présence ! Il aurrait tout de même put trouvé plus subtile comme maniére de m'appeler ! Le faire ainsi devant toute la classe est une telle humiliation ! Encore heureux que je sache pourquoi il m'appel !'

Harry se leva donc de sa chaise et se précipita pour ranger ses affaires faisant semblant d'être précipité pour ne pas donner aux éléves le sentiments de ne pas être concernné par ce qu'il se produisait autour de lui .

Il sortit donc de la salle son sac sur l'épaule et l'air indifférent . Il portait a présent un badge sur sa robe d'école qui montrait qu'il avait l'autorisation de se promené pendant les cours pour aller voir le directeur .

Aussi il analysa le chateau histoire de repéré le passage secret qui pouvait éventuellement mené au bureau du directeur .

Il découvrit rapidement la gargouille et réfléchissat quand au mot de passe puis soudain la lumiére se fit dans son esprit . Probablement un coup de main de son pére .

Un rire retentit dans son esprit et il sut que ce qu'il venait d'imaginer était la vérité .

Il sourit mystérieusement et prononcat le mot de passe devant la statue .

-Sorbet citron !

La gargouille se déplaca alors révlant un escalier qu'il grimpa rapidement avant de se trouver face a la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore .

Il souffla et s'épousseta rapidement .

Son pére lui avait appris a être impeccable en toute circonstance même face a des gens que l'on déteste et surtout a concerver son sang froid .

Il toqua alors a la porte aprés s'être assuré que ses cheveux étaient parfait et au mot Entrez il entra .(nda : mdrrrr je suis d'une logique implacable non?)

Il regarda le bureau et fut stupéfait pas la plupart des objects totalement inutile . Il eut un regard de dédain sur ce qui l'entourait et regarda dans la direction ou il sentait la présence d'une créature démoniaque . Un phénix de feu était en effet présent et il se demandait bien pourquoi puisque cette espéce était réputé pour choisir son maître et était trés noble ! Comment une telle créature avait-elle bien put choisir cette imbécile shooté au sucre !?

Il lachat un gros soupir en voyant le phénix s'embraser et s'assit tranquillement dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau de Dumbledore .

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

Il croisa les jambes et se fit attentif tout en protégeant son esprit d'éventuelles intrusions non désiré .

-Bien ! Harry ...

-Mr Potter pour vous !

-Heu....bien ... je disait donc Mr Potter que vous êtes a Serpentard l'une des plus brillantes maison mais je dois avoué que cette répartition m'a quelque peu étonnée ! Vos parents étaient tout deux a Gryffindor ! Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?

-Parce que je pense avant d'agir ! Pas comme mes supposé parents !

-Oh ! Tu les as déjà rencontrés ? C'est trés bien ! Comment les as tu trouvé ?

-Ce sont de véritables imbécils ! Une chance que je me soit fait adopté !

-QUOI ????? Mais ce n'était pas prévus ca ! Par qui ????

-Par quelqu'un qui pourrait vous surprendre . Quoiqu'il en soit je n'ais plus rien a voir avec James et Lilly Potter !

-Pourquoi porte tu encore leur nom dans ce cas la ?

-Parce que la d'où je viens il n'existe pas de nom !

Albus était stupéfait ! Ce garçon parlait de cette ailleur comme de sa maison ! Ce n'était pas normal cette absence de nom il ne conaissait personne sur terre qui ne portait pas de nom !

-D'où vient tu alors ?

-Pour commencer je ne suis pas plus humain que vous êtes capable de résistez au citron et autres bonbons ! Ensuite je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le révélerait je n'ais aucune confiance en vous ! Puis je partir maintenant professeur ?

-Non je voudrais te demander si tu souhaitait changer de maison !

-Non je me plait a serpentard ! Maintenant je retourne en cour .

Dumbledore était stupéfait ! Normalement jle jeune Harry était censé être naïf comme ses parents ! Pourtent il pressentait que son plan ne pourrait pas s'appliquer tel qu'il l'avait prévut et qu'il faudrait qu'il déclanche lui même les réactions d'Harry et qu'il le soumette a quelques tests pour vérifier qu'il était en effet étranger au monde de la magie .

Sinon cela allait faire un beau scandale ! Notemment si il connait des sorts et autres de protection mais d'aprés ce qu'il lui semblait de sa premiére journée de cours , soit le jeune homme était particuliérement doué dans toutes les matiéres soit il avait déjà bénéficié d'un enseignement magique quel qu'il soit et venait ici uniquement pour les diplomes et se mélé aux humains .

Il y avait encore une chose qui le tracassait . Cette absence de nom notement . Il doutait fortement que ce soit la vérité mais qu'il ne pouvait probablement pas le dire sous peine de révélé sa véritable identité .

Il avait également remarqué grâce a ses sortiléges d'observation placés sur tout Poudlard qu'il connaissait bien deux des professeur de son école et cela l'inquiétait fortement .

Il savait pourtent que Severus Snape était une goule et que Rémus Lupin était un loup garou et que en tant que tel ils étaient considéré comme des démons .

Soudain au cours de sa réfléxion une lumiére se fit dans son esprit et il fut parcourut d'un tremblement qui le fit ensuite frissonner des pieds a la tête .

Non ce n'était pas possible que Harry soit un démon a part entiére . Pourtent les ténébres de son aura qui semblait sortir de son corps était la pour démentir ce qu'il essayait de se dire pour se convaincre lui même qu'il avait encore une chance pour vaincre Voldement tout en utilisant Harry . Mais trés vite il se détrompa en repensant a l'allure qu'avait Harry au quotidien . Il semblait savoir des secrets que personnes ne pourrait jamais connaitre même pas lui le mage de la 'lumiére' sois disant .

Il n'avait jamais été pour un quelqu'onque partit ! Il préfairait utilisé les autres plutot que d'agir par lui même . C'était bien plus lucratif et surtout si meurtre il y avait il ne pouvait jamais être soupçonné . Il n'avait en effet jamais prononcé son nom et allait aux rendez vous sous une cape noire . Il passait ainsi pour un mangemort et pouvait faire faire ce qu'il voulait aux tueurs a gages qu'il utilisait courement .

Mais désormais il savait que s'il voulait réussir son plan il devrait tout faire soit pour convaincre Harry soit le tuer .

En l'occurance le plus simple serait la deuxiéme proposition . Il pensait qu'il n'était qu'un démon mineur et qu'une simple dague bénite fairait l'affaire .

Il ne savait pas a cet instant combien il serait difficile d'éliminer Harry.

**Chez Voldemort**

-COMMENT Ca pas mort???????

Il venait en effet d'apprendre le retour de Harry Potter a l'école de sorcier . Pourtent il n'en avait plus entendut parler depuis qu'il était revenus .

En ce moment même il débatait avec quirrel de ce qui se passait .

-Maître ! Harzekiel me comunique une information stupéfiante a l'instant même !

-PARLE !

-Harry Potter se nommerait en réalité Harry Lucifer Badonnon . Il est prince chez les démons !

Je ne peut rien faire contre lui en ayant passé un pacte avec un démon ! Mais vous vous pourriez non ?

-En effet..Peut être qu'avec du polynectar et en prenant ton apparence....

-Je fairais tout ce que vous me direz maître !

-Bien sur que tu feras tout ce que je dit ! DOLORIS ! Bon ben maintenant file moi une grosse méche de tes cheveux et pas mal d'ongles !

Il alla ensuite voir Severus et la soirée se passa a chercher des ingrédients . Mais il n'agirait pas tout le suite ! Il fallait que tout le monde croit que Quirrel était hors soupçons . Pour cela il faudrait le faire combattre dans le camp de la lumiére . Une attaque serait donc lancé le lendemain .

**Au moins je pourrait savoir ce qu'il vaut au combat**

**Retour a Harry **

Il était a cet instant minuit et il fut réveillé par sa cicatrice qui l'avait prévenus il ne savait comment pour l'attaque du lendemain .

Il soupira .

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'il le confronterait aussi vite !

Enfin bon on y était et on ne pouvait plus revulé . Cela dit il ferait tout pour que personne a Poudlard ne soit pas blessé .

Pas qu'il se souciait des habitants mais il devait bien cela a son pére !

Aprés tout et puis chaque mangemort deviendrais un démon dans son royaume ! Chic ils allaient s'agrandir .

Il ricanna tout seul dans le silence du dortoir . Il se leva ensuite car bien qu'il était samedi il ne se levait jamais aprés 9 heures . Il se prépara ensuite pour le combat glissant différentes armes blanches dans ses bottes , dans sa cape également qui possédait une doublure confortable et dans ses avant bras . Il attrapa également sa baguette qu'il glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon pour l'avoir tout le temps a portée de main .

Harry avait bien vu dans son rêve que le lord noir attaquerait aujourd'hui mais ne savait pas a quel heure . Aussi se tiendrait-il sur ses gardes . Il songeat qu'il devrait se dévoillé plus tôt que prévus . Il sortit alors du dortoir , ses armes caché sur lui en direction de la grande salle .

Il regarda Dumbledore attentivement et vit qu'il avait déjà compris . Bien ! Si cet imbécil savait alors il pouvait ne pas faire comme si .

La journée passa lentement sans signe d'une attaque . Au crépuscule cependant une onde de choc se propagea dans tout le château alors que les premiers mangemorts apparaissaient .

Aussitôt Harry fut sur ses gardes et sorti dehors sans prendre en compte les cris affolés autour de lui . Il vit Voldemort sur l'un des toîts de l'école et alla rapidement le rejoindre par un sort de lévitation corporel sur lui même .

-Bonjour Tom ou plutôt Bonsoir....

-Harry Potter...Comme on se retrouve....

-Pfff arréte ! Quirrel ta dit qui j'étais vraiment ne faisont pas semblant !

Le mage noir le regarda d'un air surpris .

-Quoi? Tu pensais peut être que la cicatrice que tu m'as fait ne servait a rien?

Harry éclata de rire . A ce son des mangemorts et des éléves levérent la tête .

-Tu es étrange Harry ....

A ce moment la notre démon préféré laissa sortir ses ailles noir et vertes et tout le monde retint son souffle . Il était magnifique !

Tout le monde se figea quand le lord noir sortit ses ailles lui aussi d'un blanc nacré mais ses plumes paraissaient pourir .

-Arrétons la discussion maintenant et voyons comment la situation se présente. Je sais que je n'ai aucunes raisons de te combattre mais je souhaiterais savoir s'il en est de même pour toi. Je ne me sens pas prét a risquer ma « vie » pour un peuple de sorcier et d'humains auxquels je n'appartiens même pas.. A toi de choisir Tom..

-Hé bien…

FIN du chapitre

_Promis maintenant la suite viendra plus vite ^^_


End file.
